Kau Yang Berharga
by Viechi
Summary: "Namaku Nixie Ararinda. Tujuanku disini untuk mengabdikan diri pada pasukan pengintai" dan mengikuti orang itu. Ucapku lantang. Mengabdi. Cih, pada akhirnya semua akan lenyap. Termasuk dirimu. /my first fic SnK. Enjoy.


a Shingeki No Kyojin fanfiction

Kau Yang Berharga © CleonAkaCloti

Disclaimer : I don't own the cast. The cast belong to Isayama Hajime – sensei.

This fanfic belong to me.

Warning : OOC, Typo(s)

Please Review!

Happy Reading \\(^o^)\ =3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

Chapter 1 : Tekad

Seorang prajirit benama Eren Yaeger tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang gadis dengan gaya rambut ponytail berwarna hitam mengkilat, menyisakan sedikit rambut dikedua pipinya menambah kesan cantik pada wajahnya. "Kita sudah sampai, Nixie Ararinda kau akan sekamar dengan Mikasa Ackerman" Wajah Eren sejak tadi merona membuat Nixie meras aneh

"Hai, emm...Maaf apa Eren baik-baik saja sejak tadi wajahmu memerah apa kau sedang sakit?" Nixie merasa khawatir dan tidak enak jika memang Eren sedang sakit harus repot-repot mengantar dirinya ke kamar barunya.

"Eeeh!" _Sial. Apa wajahku sangat merah sampai Nixie bisa melihatnya._ "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merasa panas, jadi wajahku menjadi merah" Eren mengipas-ngipas tangannya ke wajahnya, dan wajahnya memang semakin panas karena tadi wajah Nixie terlalu dekat untuk memastikan.

"Ah. Kau benar sekarang cuaca memang sedang panas sekali"

 _Untunglah dia tidak menyadarinya._ Eren segera membuka knop pintu dan masuk, kamarnya terlihat cukup rapi dan lumayan luas karena memang tidak banyak barang dikamar ini. Cocok untuk dirinya (Nixie) dan dua tempat tidur yang terpisah.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi ada urusan yang harus kuselsaikan, Semoga kau nyaman."

"Eren. Mikasa Ackerman, seperti apa dia?" Nixie penasan dengan teman sekamarnya

"Hmm, Etto..." _Dia sangat Cuek dengan orang disekitnya apalagi dengan orang baru seperti Nixie, sifatnya dingin dan keras kepala._ "Kau akan segera tahu jika sudah bertemu dengannya." Nixie memiringkan kepalanya "Jangan khawatir dia sangat baik ko, kalau Nixie membutuhkan sesuatu kau bisa datang padaku." _Bicara apa aku ini, seperti dia membutuhkanku saja._

"Hai. Arigato Eren sudah mau membantuku sampai jumpa di tempat latihan."

 _Haaa dia memang sangat cantik, Mungkin hari ini Aku sedang mendapat keberuntungan_. Eren memberikan senyuman sebelum pergi. Wajahnya terlihat konyol karena rona diwajahnya masih belum bisa ia sembunyikan membuatnya terlihat lucu dimata Nixie.

"Hehehe" Nixie tak bisa menahan tawa melihat wajah Eren. _Dia sangat lucu._

Semuanya sedang berkumpul ditempat latihan bersiap untuk latihan berikutnya, Yaitu latihan pertahanan. "Semuanya berbaris, sebelum latihan dimulai aku akan memperkenalkan prajurit baru kita-" Semua prajurit melihat kearah Nixie wajah mereka terlihat berseri, khususnya laki-laki. Namun perempuan sebaliknya mereka terlihat biasa-biasa saja bahkan terlihat Cuek "-dia mungkit terlambat mengikuti pendaftaran tahun lalu, tapi dia bersikeras untuk masuk pasukan militer. Dan akhirnya dia diizinkan untuk ikut serta pasukan militer" prajurit yang lain terlihat bisik-bisik

"Hebat sekali jika dia bisa dapat izin."

"Harusnya kan dia masuk tahun depan."

"Apa dia kuat seperti Mikasa?"

"dimataku dia terlihat lemah."

"Ah, aku tidak menyesal masuk pasukan pengintai"

Itulah sebagian kata-kata yang keluar dari para prajurit. "Sebutkan namamu dan apa tujuanmu masuk pasukan pengintai"

"Hai, Saya berasal dari dinding selatan rose, Nama saya Nixie Ararinda, Saya disini untuk mengabdikan diri pada Pasukan Pengintai" _Dan mengikuti orang itu._ Nixie mengucapkannya dengan tegas.

Seorang Kopral muda dari prajurit pengintai sempat mendengar ucapan Nixie dengan penuh keyakinan. Namun ia tidak melihat kearah Nixie, matanya terlihat sayu. _Mengabdi. Cih, pada akhirnya semua akan lenyap. Termasuk dirimu._ Ucapnya dalam hati pada Nixie dan ia merasa tidak asing dengan suaranya membuatnya teringat akan seseorang

Akane pov.

" .hah" _Kumohon siapa saja tolong aku._

"Cepat kejar gadis sialan itu. Jangan sampai lolos" Segerombolan pria hidung belang berusaha mengejarku. mereka ada tiga orang.

"Itu dia! Aku melihatnya, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menjelajahinya"

 _Ah mereka semakin dekat._ Aku berusaha kabur dari mereka dengan mempercepat lariku, tapi aku sudah tidak kuat dan aku semakin lelah. _Andai saja... andai saja ia ada disini. Hah hah hah."_ Aku sudah tidak kuat berlari lagi.

Bruukk! "Aaagh... hah..hah..hah" Dia. "Senpai tolong aku... kumohon tolong aku" _Untunglah aku bertemu dengannya_

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat menyingkur dari tubuhku. Kau mengotori bajuku"

 _Ah, benar juga posisi tubuhku saat ini menindih tubuhnya dari atas dan wajahku sangat dekat dengannya._ Kurasa wajahku memerah saat ini dan aku segera menjauh darinya.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk menolongmu, aku harus segera pergi-"Dia menepuk-nepuk bajunya "-cari saja orang lain." Dia mulai melangkah untuk meninggalkanku. Aku segera menarik lengannya "Kumohon. Hanya senpai yang bisa menolongku saat ini" _Kumohon._ Kedua alisnya mengerut mata hitamnya yang tajam menatapku lalu beralih pada tanganku yang memeganga lengannya dan kembali menatapku dengan ekspresi seolah berkata _"Lepaskan aku sekarang juga" dan aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganku sampai kau mau menolongku._

Aku mendengar segerombolan laki-laki berengsek itu mendekat "Cih, dia sudah menggigit tanganku, setelah tertangkap aku akan bersenag-senang denganya" dan mereka menemukanku. Mereka pun berhenti melihatku bersama seseorang.

"Hei kemari gadis manis" pria berbadan buncit baru saja merayuku dengan suara yang menjijikan, aku sendiri merinding mendengarnya. Dan aku segera mencari perlindungan dengan bersembunyi dibalik tubuhnya. Pria yang bersamaku menatap sayu pada segerombolan pria-pria brengsek itu.

Mereka cukup terkejut mengetahui siapa pemuda yang bersamaku.

"Kopral muda Levi rupanya" Kali ini pria tinggi bertubuh besar berkulit coklat yang berbicara.

"Apa dia temanmu?" pria itu bertanya pada Levi

"Bukan" jawab Levi singkat dengan wajah datarnya.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu serahkan dia pada kami, kau akan menyesal telah melindunginya."

"lagipula dia berhutang pada kami dan dia tidak membayar sepenuhnya" jelas pria cungkring itu "dengar kami tidak ingin mencari masalah denganmu Levi, dia harus membayar setengahnya. Tenang saja kami tidak akan menyakitinya kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengannya"

"TIDAK! Lebih baik aku mati dimakan titan daripada harus menuruti keinginan kalian" tenggorokanku teras sakit setelah meneriaki mereka dengan ucapanku

"Sudah cukup! Sekarang menyingkir darinya" pria bertubuh besar itu manghampiri kami tangannya menyentuh bahu Levi SREEETT! Levi melukai tangan pria itu hingga berdarah menggunakan pisau kecil yang selalu dia bawa "Aaaarrrgggh!" BUUGH! berikutnya Levi memukul wajahnya dengan tangan kosong lalu menarik kerah baju pria itu "Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu. Nanti badanku bisa ikut-ikut kotor" Ucap levi penuh penekanan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kejam dan menakutkan lalu menendangnya. Kedua temannya segera menagkapnya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Dia berbahaya! Kita pergi dari sini" Mereka akhirnya pergi. _Tak kusangka ternyata Levi senpai sangat kejam, Tapi berkatnya aku selamat._

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau tetap disitu! Sampai pria-pria brengsek itu kembali mengejarmu."

Mataku melebar mendengar itu dan membuatku semakin takut. Kemudian Levi berjongkok dihadapnku tanganya menyentuh lembut kepalaku. _Kyaaa Dia begitu tampan jika sedang seperti ini Mungkin Wajahku sudah memerah_

"Dengar, jangan pernah melihatkan kelemahan seorang wanita dihadapan pria, Itu bisa membuatmu terlihat rendah dan lemah. Sekarang pulanglah pasti orangtuamu mencemaskanmu" Levi akhirnya pergi setelah mengatakan Hal berharga yang akan selalu ku ingat.

 _Sayangnya aku sudah tidak punya orangtua._ Aku menyentuh dadaku yang berdegup kencang.

 _Sudah lama aku mengagumi dirinya, aku selalu menanti kepulanganya dari ekspedisi luar dinding berharap dia pulang dengan selamat aku rela berdesak-desakan demi bisa melihatnya. Dan sekarang setelah bertemu dengannya yang telah menyelamatkanku Aku bertekad Aku akan menjadi kuat dan tidak akan ada lagi yang merendahkanku. Aku akan terus mengikutimu Levi senpai, Itulah janjiku._

 **TBC**

 **Fic shingeki no kyojin pertama saya di fandom SnK, kalau ada yang salah, kurang, atau apapun, silahkan tinggalkan Review, jejak, saran, koreksi. Semuanya saya terima dengan senang hati. Dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu anda untuk membaca fic aneh ini. Hehehe (^_^).v**


End file.
